A midsummer nights gleam
by flashychick900
Summary: A complicated love triangle threatens to break up the pretty comittee
1. Chapter 1

Massie Block: Is crushing times ten on super hawt soccer star cam fisher the question is does he like her back? Why wouldn't he? She's Ocds hawtest alpha and Luvs soccer (if anyone asks). Massie will do anything to be with him including stepping on every lbr that stands in her way.

Alicia Rivera: Has decided to explore acting as a second career option even though everyone knows that acting is for ulbrs (un-athletic losers beyond repair).But ehma-gawd she's working with her ex-bff Olivia Ryan and her troupe of dumb blondes. When Alicia ticks them off they threaten to tell massie about her theatre love, can Alicia stand the heat or will she end up as a fulbr? (Failed un-athletic loser beyond repair)

Kristen Gregory: Is studying Shakespeare for English when suddenly her grades drop like a hot potato. Soon her scholarship becomes threatened at Ocd, will she ace Shakespearean or be transferred to the dreaded public school?

Dylan Marvil: Is dating troublemaker Josh Hotz who by the pretty committee is unacceptable to be seen with. Can she keep up the charade or be forced to leave the p.c?

Claire Lyons: Is totally in love with cam fisher and everyone knows massie has a huge crush on him, if massie finds out she's deader than the cooked pheasant on Massie's dinner table. When their relationship begins to flourish Claire finds it harder to keep her secret to the p.c. Will she maintain her secret relationship or be deemed as an ew?

I do not own the clique series by Lisi Harrison

Chapter one

5:35 pm

Ocd Parking lot

Westchester New York

Claire's body shivered all over, she knew what was going to happen next as soon as they leaned in closer together. Slowly he pressed his lips onto hers and her lips reacted without even knowing what to do. The kiss seemed long for their first time kissing and Claire knew with a bit more practice it'd be no sweat.

Cam slowly pulled away and Claire whispered "I love you" Cam smiled and said "I love you too baby". Claire couldn't stop smiling it was as if cam had some sort of magnetic pull on her so she stuck to him like glue.

"Come on we don't want to be late for the movie" cam said. Claire sighed; she'd forgotten to tell him that she couldn't make it." I actually can't go I promised massie I'd be at her house at six for her meeting" Cam looked deflated" why do you have to do everything she says, I mean I know she has a crush on me but still" cam said gasping for breath.

"Don't worry soon I'll find other friends and then I won't have to hang out with massie anymore I'll find a way to break free" Claire promised. Before cam could reply she ducked out of the alleyway and headed home .

I do not own the clique series by Lisi Harrison

6:00pm

The Block Estate, Massie's bedroom

Westchester New York

"Finally you're here kuh-laire" Massie huffed, she just wasn't in the mood to repeat everything Claire had missed in the past 15 minutes.

"Sorry bad sushi" Claire apologized.

"Whatevs as I was saying I have a master plan to capture cam, now remember ladies stick to the plan" Massie said as she passed out white sheets of paper. The whole plan was to set off a stink bomb in briarwood so that the boys would be forced to move into Ocd, soon cam would have many classes with her as per requested by her father William Block and after seeing massie everyday he would be amazed by her charms and fall majorly in love with her. Massie sighed, nothing could ruin her day as long as the plan went through.

"I dunno Mass, the chemicals haven't been tested yet I mean this plan could literally go up in smoke" Kristen said.

Massie's face turned beet red as anger boiled up inside her, unable to control her anger she banged her fist on the table " what do you mean kris?, you told me this plan was going to work."

Kristen rolled her eyes, does that bitch ever listen? "look Massie, i said that it might work and only if we test the chemicals first" Massie glared at her, "look we don't have time for that miss i-don't listen, now on to phase one of the plan" massie said as she turned her back to face the pretty committee and away from Kristen.

Claire glanced at the first step written in purple gel pen at the top of her page it read: step 1, phase 1,3:30 pm, tommorow,Kristen sneaks into Ocd's science lab and grabs chemicals, step 2,phase one, 3:45 pm the pretty committee meets in Glu headquarters, kristen mixes chemicals and prepares stink bomb, set time to go off 2:15 (the same time as Briarwoods school assembly), step 3,phase 1, 4:30 pm store bomb in Inez's secret refrigerator, remember do not bribe Inez lightly .

Massie scanned the room to make sure everyone was done reading, " Now remember ladies meet after school at the statue of that dead guy in the front of our school at exactly 3:30 and you had better not be..." "Massie that "dead guy" happens to be John Brairwood, the founder of both of the schools" Kristen said interupting her. "Whatevs" Massie said ignoring her," As i was saying anyone who is late or absent will be expelled from the pretty committee.

The girls looked at each other, mouths open and eyes wide with fear, expelled from the p.c for being late? what had gotten into Massie lately? " I hearby dub this meeting dismissed" Massie said as she walked out the room and flicked off the lights leaving all four girls on the dark.

Disclaimer: i do not own the Clique series by Lisi Harrison

**please review and if anyone has ideas for improvement please let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

As she finished s7:00 pm

School play auditions

Auditorium, Ocd

Westchester N.Y

Alicia's stomach was doing flip-flops as she stood in line for the auditions of the school play, An Upside Down Cinderella. Getting the part of Cinderella was crucial; after all if Alicia ever had a chance to be famous she had to be a triple threat dancing, reporting and acting. Her jaw dropped as she saw Olivia Ryan emerge from behind the curtains, she was hideously dressed in rags; Alicia stifled a laugh at her terrible acting. There was no way her ex-bff was going to get any part in this play. Alicia couldn't help but wonder though, who Olivia was spending time with since they were no longer friends. After Olivia finished, the director Ms. Noreen called out, "Next up Alicia Rivera". This was ridiculous Alicia never was nervous for anything, so were her legs so tingly? Pushing her confidence outward, she gracefully stepped onto the stage. " I'd like to audition for the part of Cinderella, scene 1, act 2" Ms. Noreen nodded and Alicia pulled out her cue-cards. "I have to prove to the prince I that I can dance and I will!" slowly she began her dance routine, 2 pleits and spring upward into a leap; she repeated the steps in her head.

She blew a kiss to the audience and they whooped, cheered and applauded Alicia as she stepped slowly off the stage letting her adoring fans admire her. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, the list of who got which parts will be up next week on the bulletin board in the main foyer thank youu", Ms. Noreen said singing that last word. Alicia was beginning to feel queasy, what if Massie saw her name on role list? Would she kick her out of the p.c?

Lately she seemed to get mad over everything and if Massie ever found out she'd be stuck with people like well, Olivia.


End file.
